That Girl
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: They had laughed initially...and then they realized Mikey hadn't been kidding. He did have a girlfriend. An honest to god girlfriend. But with all the chaos surrounding the news of four new female turtles, will Mikey and his girl be able to stick together?
1. Prologue

**That Girl (Prologue)**

* * *

"_Hey, Mikey!" April called over to the orange-clad turtle._

_Michelangelo sat up on the couch to look over at his human friend, "Yeah, what is it?"_

"_You might want to call Laurie." The red-head advised with a wink._

_The unfamiliar name, a girl's name no less, had the rest of the brothers paying close attention to the conversation…_

_And to the way their youngest brother sat up with an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face, "Why? Did something happen to her?!"_

"_She just called me. Said she couldn't help with the shop because she wasn't feeling well. She would probably appreciate a call." April waved and with a cheerful smile in place she walked out of the lair._

_With a small yelp, Mikey hopped over the back of the couch and ran into his room; more than likely to call this mystery girl on __ to call this mystery girl.__his shell-cell. _

_ "Yo, Mikey," Raphael called as he walked into the bedroom and clipped his brother upside the head as he normally would for his brother's attention, "Who's this Laurie chick?"_

_Michelangelo blinked once before fully facing his older brother, "Laurie's my girlfriend."_


	2. Chapter 1

**That Girl (I)**

**Just as a side note, on my profile page it says Laurie is twenty-two in her biography. All I know in terms on the turtles' age is that, from oldest to youngest, it goes: Leo, Raph, Don, and then Mikey. So we're skipping ahead in time to a point where Mikey is a few months older than Laurie. However that follows for Michelangelo's brothers should follow too.**

* * *

**~o~**

Mikey wasn't too sure why all of his brothers were laughing at him. He'd only told them about Laurie being his girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" the orange clad turtle asked, feeling genuinely confused.

Don came over and put a hand on his brother's shell, "You…have a girlfriend? That's hilarious!" Don grinned with shining amusement.

"Hey!" Mikey snapped now feeling annoyed, "What's wrong with me having a girlfriend?" he demanded.

"It'd never happen shell-for-brains." Raph answered and swatted his brother's should good-naturedly.

"Not true! Laurie's been with me for over two months!" Mikey protested.

"Which is why it has to be a lie," Don snorted.

Mikey glared at his brothers, "Why's that?"

"Because everyone knows you can't keep a secret chuckle-head." Raph answered with a slightly condescending smirk, "So really, who is this Laurie girl?"

"She's…My….Girl…Friend!" Mikey pronounced each word individually to try to get through to his brothers.

"Will you drop it? The joke's not funny anymore." Don sighed.

"Why don't we just ask April?" Leo spoke up at last, "She seems to know this Laurie person too."

"Not a bad idea," Raph snickered, "Catch ya later Mikey!"

Mikey rolled his eyes as he watched his three older brothers dash out of his room to go and find April, "Whatever," he grumbled.

Digging out his shell-cell from under a pile of old Silver Sentry comics, Mikey pressed the 2 on his speed-dial. Number 1 was pizza delivery.

The cell rang twice before a groggy but nonetheless female voice answered from the other end of the line. Mikey smiled.

***Hello…?***

"Hey Laurie."

***Mikey…that you?***

"The one and only."

***Oh, hey…***

"You feel alright? You don't sound so good."

***No, I've been through worse though.***

"Want me to stop by?" Mikey offered, eager to see his girl again.

***You'd be a saint for it, but you don't have to.***

"I want to though; see you in a few."

***Heh, thanks Jello.***

Mikey rolled his eyes at the pet name Laurie used to pester him. "Don't push your luck," The orange clad turtle warned playfully.

***Yeah, yeah,* **Laurie giggled, ***See you soon Mikey.***

"You bet your shell." He promised.

***Don't have one of those love, but same to you.* **She replied with a yawn before the line went dead.

With a smile stretched wide across his face, Michelangelo walked into the kitchen to find some ingredients for tea.

It looked like Mikey would be able to cook for his girl at last.

* * *

**~o~**

**Next chapter we meet Laurie, Mikey takes care of her, and the other three turtles discover Mikey wasn't joking about Laurie.**

**And another note to address, this ****isn't**** TMNT is TMNT **_**2003**_**.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, spot a sister a review and tell her what you thought.**

**Songbird 0.o**


	3. Chapter 2

**That Girl (II)**

**This chapter should be a bit longer than the last one. **

**Thank you to all who viewed this story. It's awesome to see over ten-thousand viewers when this story is included with all the others. Thank you to those who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story! You guys rock!**

* * *

**~o~ Mikey ~o~**

"Sunset's pretty sweet tonight." I noted as I roof-hopped along the apartments.

Thankfully, Laurie lived close to the top floors of her apartment building. When I finally got to the brownstone apartment, most of the lights were off inside save for the lamp in the living room. Landing on the fire escape just outside the living room window, I knocked twice on the pane before sliding it open and climbing inside.

"Laurie? You there," I called as I shut the window behind me.

"Mikey?"

Laurie sat up from where she had been resting on the couch. I winced as I looked her over. She was paler than normal and had dark circles under her half-lidded brown eyes. Dark blonde strands of hair clung to her face in a matted, tangled, and sweaty mess.

But she was still beautiful.

"Hey," she croaked, "That was fast."

"Well I'm just a supersonic turtle." I smiled and set down my bag.

Laurie began quietly laughing and I raised a brow, "What's funny?" I asked.

"You brought me something? How sweet," she joked and gestured to the bag.

I smiled, "Well if you consider Jasmine Tea and soup a great gift, my Christmas shopping just got a whole lot easier." I replied.

"Not to mention cheaper," Laurie added.

"You read my mind," I kneeled by her side and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

She let out a raspy chuckle and then smiled.

"Let me…hold on…" I pressed a wrist to her forehead for a moment, "That's some fever; how's your throat?"

"How did you-." She tried to ask but started coughing. When she finished I waved her off to let her know I'd understood her question.

"You remember that _way _evil dude, Shredder, I told you about?" she nodded, "Well when he came back for another round one time, this dude Sensei called the Ancient One joined up with Sensei and us turtles. He taught us some things around that time."

"Cool," Laurie grinned, "What was he like?"

"Short, round, and really fast," I told her with a mischievous grin.

Laurie's face split with a wide grin right as she started to giggle, "I think he sounds pretty awesome."

"He was, especially in a fight," I leaned up against the couch, "But Ancient dudes aside, guess what I get to do?"

"What's that?" Laurie raised an eyebrow.

"Use your kitchen for once," I winked.

I could have sworn Laurie turned a shade paler.

* * *

"Hey April," Raph shouted as he climbed through the window of the woman's apartment followed by Leo and then Don.

"Hey guys," April replied as she walked out of the kitchen, "Is everything alright?"

"Actually we have a question," Don began only to be interrupted by Raphael.

"Who's Laurie?" he demanded.

"Mikey's girlfriend," April laughed, "I know, I almost didn't believe her either until I saw Mikey let her have the last slice of the pepperoni pizza they were sharing."

All three brothers gawked at the redhead in shock. "Wait," Don croaked, "You're saying Mikey really does have a girlfriend?!"

"Yup," April nodded.

Don promptly keeled over in shock while Leo and Raph just stood there completely frozen. Mikey…had a girl? "What…what's she like?" Raph asked tensely.

"Maybe you should sit down first," April suggested and guided the turtles that were still standing over to the couch.

_'They need a moment.' _April thought to herself and went back to the kitchen for tea.

* * *

**~o~ Mikey ~o~**

"Open up and say ahh," Michelangelo snickered.

"Mikey," Laurie complained hoarsely, "I can feed myself! Honestly!"

"But I want to," Mikey grinned.

"You're enjoying th-mmmpphhh!" Laurie's rant was cut short by a quick spoonful of warm tomato soup.

She had to admit, it was the best soup she'd ever tasted in her life.

"So…how was it?" Mikey waggled his brow.

With a pout in place, Laurie replied, "Shut up and feed me another spoonful."

And Mikey did just that, laughing all the while with his girl until the entire bowl was emptied. "Admit it," Mikey laughed and climbed onto the sofa before depositing Laurie in his lap, "You enjoyed that; be honest."

"More than I'll admit," Laurie sighed and leaned back against his cool reptilian skin, "I've honestly never had someone take care of me like this."

"Well, I will since no one else can." Mikey winked and began weaving his large fingers through her tangled hair.

"The day we met I was sick," Mikey reminded her.

"Yeah, I had finally tracked down that last piece to the Aztec historical set that I was too excited to remember April specifically said not to visit her apartment," Laurie smiled.

"You walked in on me," Mikey continued, "And despite the fact you were scared you still took care of me." he grinned down at her.

"Well I couldn't just leave you like I had found you," Laurie huffed remembering how he had been on the ground in a fetal position and vomited twice in the following hours she had helped him, "You were suffering…clearly at that."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Mikey yawned, "Now look at what you've done. You've gone and made me sleepy." He teased.

"My sincerest apologies," Laurie snickered.

"The only way I'll forgive you is if I'm allowed to stay."

"I believe that can be arranged."

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, sorry for the delay in chapters. I have the next one jotted down on notebook paper it's just a matter of transferring it from my notebook to the computer. I've never been a fan of doing that. So, I hope this met your expectations and all that and thank you to everyone that reviewed this story! It's nice to know this thing actually gets read from time to time.**

**Remember, reviews make chapters come faster ;)**

**Songbird 0.o**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup, Mikey and Laurie! So cute! Eh~ is it safe to say everyone is in character? **

**As always, I don't own TMNT. I can't wait for the second movie!**

**~*~ Mikey ~*~**

I had to smile at the face Laurie made when she finally began waking up from her two hour power nap.

"Mikey...you stayed?" She mumbled and rubbed at her eyes with a yawn.

"I told you I would," I told her and rechecked her temperature. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better actually," she smiled, "I think I have a certain turtle to thank for that."

"You could thank me with dinner once you start feeling better," I suggested with a wink.

Laurie just laughed and gave me an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Wow, it's already after seven," Laurie bit her lip, "You're going to miss dinner if you don't hurry."

I checked the clock behind me and winced. Laurie was right, but dinner would be easier to deal with than explaining to my brothers where I had been.

"I'll phone you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded, "Talk to you soon then," she gave me another peck as I stood up from the couch, gently helping her back into a comfortable position, "Be careful Mikey."

"Careful? Ha! Danger doesn't scare me!" I bragged playfully, "Danger fears me!"

Laurie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Please spare me oh righteous hero." She teased.

I raised a brow and blew her a raspberry before slipping out the window, silently closing it, and disappearing into the night!

~*~ At the Lair ~*~

I cringed at the sight of all three of my brothers standing just a few feet from the entrance. They looked angry!

"Mikey," Raph growled lowly, "Why didn't you tell us about yer girlfriend earlier?!"

I rolled my eyes, that was his first question? "Well I thought that would be totally obvious Raph! It's not like any of you believed me when I told you earlier!" I replied crossly.

Leo looked sheepish as did Donny, but Raph just shook his head. "Look, we're sorry we blew you off back there but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why a human Mikey?" Donny spoke up, "How can you be so sure she's not working for the Shredder or something?"

I sighed and walked over to the couch, swinging over the back and reclining. "She works with April guys. They've known each other forever. Besides, she found me by accident."

"Start from the beginning little bro," Donny suggested, "How did you guys meet?"

With a tired yawn I began repelling about how I'd met Laurie the day I got sick and had to crash at April's place. Laurie barged in because of an antique she'd found and discovered me on the floor. When I finished my story by brothers were silent.

"Well? What?" I prompted.

"She seems alright. What's she like?" Leo asked.

"She's beautiful," I began, "Funny and shy at first, but she'll stop being shy as time passes. She loves pizza, is an awesome cook, loves to watch TV, she even used to compete in karate!"

"Does she still do so?" Raph asked sounding interested.

I shook my head, "No, she got injured during a tournament. She's not allowed to do a whole lot of sports anymore. At least not anything like that." I hummed thoughtfully, "She once told me that she's kind of scared to do that kind of thing anymore. The injury was to her leg and she almost had to give it up."

"What happened?" Don pressed.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "She doesn't like to talk about it. So I don't ask."

"Does she do any sports?"

"Uh...something called Kettle-bell. I don't know what that is though."

Everyone briefly looked to Donny who shook his head with a shrug.

"When can we meet her?" Leo asked.

"She's not feeling well. You'll have to wait until she feels better...and until I ask her." I answered.

"Why would you have to ask her?"

"Well jeeze Raph, I just told you being crowded makes her really uncomfortable. I wanna make sure she'll be alright with meeting you all at once."

"That is a wise decision my son."

I jumped a little as Master Splinter entered the main room. "You care for this girl correct?"

"Yes Master Splinter." I answered and stood up.

"I would also like to meet her." He requested, "I would like to make sure her intentions are pure."

"Are you gonna do another one of those "trusting your gut things"?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm going to use an ancient Japanese skill specifically for this situation."

"Really?!" Leo grinned, excited by the thought of learning a new move.

"Of course not."

"Oh."

Mikey just laughed and went over to the pay phone to order Pizza.


End file.
